


Someday When You Leave

by dandelion_weed



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_weed/pseuds/dandelion_weed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How is this going to end? Is it going to be messy where either of our crew gets dibs on defending our respective honor, or are you going to kiss me goodbye one day and I'll say thanks for the good times?" </p><p>Law is a bit of an idiot, unsurprisingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday When You Leave

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU. Obviously. Where the shit with Sanji and Big Mom doesn't happen until all the Lawlu drama settles down.

Law can almost say he’s used to it now. Following Straw Hat’s whims has almost become a second nature. It’s hard not to after everything they went through together. And Straw Hat has a forceful nature that demands absolute obedience or else. It’s not his charms. Hell no. Law will deny that till the last breath leaves his body. It’s just, following Luffy’s whims is easier than gritting his teeth and enduring the whining and pouting that will follow should he ignores him.

So when Luffy suggests they escape from the festivities, to the dense forest that leads up to the mountain on some island they somehow docked at together at the same time, Law only turns to tell Penguin that he’ll be going with Straw Hat for a bit. When Penguin gives a knowing smirk and a salute, Law does not glare at him for it and follows Luffy into the forest.

Luffy takes the lead, as he does with everything else. He manages to maneuver himself expertly through the forest, and Law can believe it if he says he’s lived in one before. Luffy leads him farther and farther, but Law is not worried, because it’s only in the middle of afternoon. He’s sure they can find the way back later before the sun sets if Luffy is just taking random routes. It’s not like they’re _Zoro_.

Luffy does have a destination in mind, to Law’s surprise. They stop in front of a rocky hill that is taller than almost all of the trees. A smile takes its place on Luffy’s face, and Law is distracted enough by it that he realizes a little too late the rubbery arm around his waist. Law’s protests died a painful death on his throat when Luffy reaches a hand up to the top and pulls them up together. He’s used to following Luffy’s whims sure, but he’s not used to the _results_. It gives him hives if he thinks about it a little longer.

They land a little painfully, not that Luffy can feel it with his damn rubber body. Law bears the pain with clenched teeth, and promises to ditch Straw Hat the next time he asks Law to dick around together using any means necessary.

“What are we doing here, Mugiwara-ya?”

Luffy snickers at the irritated glance thrown in his way. The teen spreads his arms and falls to the grassy part of the hill, a contented smile on his face. Well, Law supposes it’s kinda windy and nice up here. And there are no stupid crew members with their drunken asses and too healthy lungs.

“Torao looks like he’s gonna strangle somebody soon, so I thought I’d better get him away before anyone dies.”

“Thank you,” Law says, half sarcastic.

“We can stay up here until sunset. I’m taking a nap.” Luffy pats a spot beside him. “Torao, too. Chopper says sleep is good.”

 After Doflamingo and Dressrosa, Law has slept a little easier and he’s managed more than a handful of night sleep. So he takes Luffy’s offer and settles beside him, his _nodachi_ serving as a makeshift pillow for now. Luffy makes a truly happy noise after Law lies down beside him. The other captain stops Law’s heart when he shifts a little closer, grabs hold onto his arm and slips it under his head, using it as a pillow.

“What are you doing?” Law hisses, but does not move to take his arm away.

Luffy snorts. “Napping, so shut up and close your eyes. We’ve got a few hours.”

And he falls asleep, just like that. Law stares at the teen, wide eyed because Luffy is literally in his arm right now.

“If a picture of this gets out,” Law grits out and glares up at the sky. “Screw the alliance. I’m taking you down, Mugiwara-ya.”

Luffy snores.

Well, if you can’t beat them.

* * *

Law wakes up feeling so refreshed he could cry. He hasn’t felt like that since Flevence burned. Then he realizes he has a little trouble breathing. When he looks down, it’s to Luffy’s dark hair.

They were cuddling. Well, they are still cuddling. Law processes this like a man grasping at the last straw. Because they are _cuddling_. (He may have panicked a little, but that’s irrelevant.) Law and cuddles don’t go well together, because Law sleeps lighter than a feather. And here Luffy is, reversing logics of the universe just so he can have his way. He does that quite a lot, Law thinks detachedly.

Then Luffy looks up, because apparently the little shit had been awake this whole time.

“Oh, you’re awake just in time,” Luffy says with a wide grin. He pushes himself off Law, but he stays in his lap as he turns his head at an unnatural angle the way he did when they first met at Sabaody. Law ignores this in favor of his health and sits up as well to see what Luffy is watching.

The sun is setting, bathing the forest in a luminescent golden glow and the ocean a bloody red. Law can’t remember a sight like this anywhere else, so his breath catches a little on his throat. Luffy hum an unfamiliar tune, leaning into Law’s chest contentedly. Law allows it.

“What’s that song?” he asks.

“Ace used to sing it all the time when we watched the sunset or stargazing,” Luffy says in a subdued voice. “He said he didn’t remember where he heard it before, but it’s stuck with him pretty much all his life.”

“I see,” Law says.

Luffy continues humming the song as he detaches himself from Law. Law thought it’d be the end of the awkwardness, but no, Luffy sits his butt down in front of Law’s crotch and he leans back against the surgeon like all casual. Law swears someone will suffer soon for this. Preferably Luffy, because where does he get off doing all of this to Law?

And now they’re watching sunset together, essentially cuddling up because Straw Hat’s such an insensitive prick who thought personal bubble doesn’t exist.

“This is awkward,” Law decides to say after minutes of silence.

Luffy snickers. “Nah. It’ll be less awkward if I do this.”

The little shit does his weird head twist and leans up to kiss Law.

It’s…it’s surprisingly nice, Law decides. Luffy giggles into the kiss so Law presses a bit before taking Luffy’s bottom lip into his teeth and nibbles on it. Luffy moans, the little imp, and the noise go straight to Law’s cock.

This is a bad idea, is what Law last thought before Luffy decides to take it up a level and whoa, tongues. So many tongues. In his mouth. _Damn it_.

Luffy pulls away, flushing down to his neck and Law figures he has the same glazed look on his face, because Luffy snickers and kisses his jaw with tiny kisses.

“That’s not supposed to happen,” Law says, frowning at the last half of the sun.

“You think too much,” Luffy decides, and takes Law’s breath away all over again and yeah, Law thinks as he closes his eyes and his arms around Luffy, maybe he does think too much.

* * *

It happens a lot after that. Somehow they dock at the same place most of the times, so Law suspects a conspiracy among his crew and Luffy’s. But Luffy hasn’t said anything, and, well, Law isn’t about to put a stop to this. Whatever this is between him and Luffy. Not when each encounter left him breathless and wanting more. It goes on until they somehow tumble into Law’s bed one night when Luffy decides the thing looks pretty inviting and so he seduces Law in the middle of their unconventional meeting.

This is a step that Law doesn’t take with many people. Hell, kissing isn’t a step Law takes with many people. Sex was something he decided to do because he was curious. After it was over and Law was satisfied with his knowledge, he figured it’s not something essential but pleasing all the same. With Luffy all stretches out with mussed hair and flushed cheeks, lips tugging into a smile that is a little challenging, Law decides sex is pleasing but not essential, but sex with Luffy? Yeah, that one he will not turn down _ever_.

Luffy is a shameless screamer, and that should make Law hesitate, instead he’s hopelessly turned on and their only saving grace is that their crew are at the beach partying. Law wouldn’t have minded if they heard. Luffy takes to sex like he does everything else, with forceful grace and he thrives by pure instinct and talent. He’s most fond of tugging at Law’s hair. When he comes, he moans Law’s real name into his ear and if Law comes from that, well, nobody can prove it.

This thing though? It’s temporary. It’s not an everlasting happy ever after. Law’s too grown up for that and so is Luffy. They are both adults who have seen too many things to believe in things like that anymore, who have seen their most precious people died right in front of them for them. So Law carefully gathers Luffy into his arms, tucks his face into the messy black hair and falls into a peaceful sleep, because life is too short for regrets.

When one of his crewmates comes into the room the next evening to take Law’s laundry, the Thousand Sunny long gone and taking with her Luffy, he picks up the shirt Luffy had worn the night before.

“So, is this like an official thing now and we can talk about it or…”

“There is nothing to talk about,” Law says, and the crewmate backs away with skeptical body language.

It’s nothing to talk about. They say hi. They kiss. They have sex. And they say goodbye. That’s their routine. Luffy sticks to it like he does nothing else.

Even if Law is terribly afraid of the inevitable end, and he wants to tell Luffy to never leave him behind.

* * *

“How are we going to end this?” Law cuts to the chase one day.

Luffy pulls away, frowning at Law confusedly. “End what?”

“This,” Law gestures at the space between them. “How is this going to end? Is it going to be messy where either of our crew gets dibs on defending our respective honor, or are you going to kiss me goodbye one day and I’ll say thanks for the good times?”

“You…” Luffy’s face scrunches up. “You want to end this?”

“It’s going to happen, anyway,” Law shrugs, like he doesn’t care, even if he can hear his heart breaking into tiny little pieces like it did years ago in cold winter.

“Fine,” Luffy says, and pushes him into the bed for something more carnal.

It’s not pleasurable. It’s not fun. Luffy does it like he has something to say but lash out with his body instead. Law can see what this is. The inevitable end is here. So he picks up his pace and presses his hands a little too forceful, leaving bruises on Luffy’s body, because if this is going to be their goodbye, then Luffy will remember it. Law hopes it will ruin him for sex with another man.

Luffy doesn’t kiss him at all. But when morning comes, he leans into Law and kisses him sweetly. The words of plea die on Law’s throat.

“That’s it?” Bepo asks, looking at Law right in the eye, Luffy forever out of his reach.

“That’s it,” Law answers his oldest friend.

Bepo is silent, before he says, “I’m sorry captain, but you’re a coward.”

* * *

Law is  _not_ a coward.

* * *

“You’re a coward,” Luffy says, eyes glistening, and Law’s head is full of questions. What is Luffy doing here? They said goodbye, didn’t they? So what is he doing in Law’s room soaking wet and on the verge of tears? Law ignores Luffy’s words and fetches the younger captain a towel. Luffy takes it with a sniff and Law can’t help feeling a little like a bully.

“What are you doing here, Mugiwara-ya?”

“Shut up!” Luffy snaps. It would have worked, but he has a runny nose and red eyes that are filling up rapidly. “I was miserable for months, you bastard! You’re such a coward! I can’t believe you, you prick!”

“What did I do?” Law asks, truly baffled.

“More like what you didn’t do,” Luffy mumbles spitefully, before attacking Law’s mouth and pushing him into the bed.

* * *

So, there may be a little misunderstanding.

“I’m in love with you,” Luffy says for the seventeenth time. Law knows. He keeps count.

“You said that,” Law says, and Luffy pinches his arm for that.

“Say it back, you prick.”

I love you, Corazon said, and died for Law.

I love you, Law doesn’t say, and kisses Luffy.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship and ASL have ruined any other one piece ships I have. Also, Cora-san? That’s a sore spot that I will never not include when writing Law. So is Ace for Luffy. I have more ideas for Lawlu and ASL so stay tune.


End file.
